Reasons to Avoid the Public Bath
by Lizard Pie
Summary: Kuwabara wants a rematch, so he decides to drop in on Rinku in the... public bath to ask for one. Far better than it sounds, I can't do descriptions. Now updated with chapter 2. Jin appears, as a bonus (or bribe).
1. You might pick a fight naked

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and so forth. AN: This is an alternative view on how Kuwabara might ask for a rematch against Rinku. Basically, this fiction was made simply to put in the Hiei scene in the next chapter. It's turned out quite good, though.  
  
Flip, flip, flip...he'd been going through that directory for 2 hours; not letting him sleep. Flip, flip, creak of the cover, flapping as he went back to the front, flip, flip...Stupid jerk, didn't he know better? Flip flip, flip...  
"Okay!" Yusuke snarled, jumping up from the couch and slamming his palms on the book. "Enough already! You're not going to find it!"  
"Yes I am, there're only 400 rooms," Kuwabara snorted, pulling the book away and continuing on.  
"And what if he's changed hotels or skipped town or something? He just lost four guys and he's now one of the most hated yokai on the island, he's gonna want to sleep safe." Kuwabara paused mid flip before continuing on. "And even if you do find him, do you really think he's going to fight you? It's not like the gangs back home, baka; people don't do rematches much for tournaments."  
"You would."  
"That's because I'm a great guy." Yusuke put on a smug grin, only to wipe it right off when Kuwabara chuckled.  
"He will, I'll make sure he will. Besides, all teams have two or three rooms for privacy when they need them. Why wouldn't he just use those? He's already paid for them." Yusuke rolled his eyes as Kuwabara kept right on flipping through the names scribbled next to room numbers by the desk clerk. Code names, all of them probably (theirs had been).  
"Cause he's got a couple thousand youkai screaming for his blood, not to mention a dumb ass ningen." Kuwabara sneered. "He likes what he does, but he's not stupid. I'd bet you anything he's took the first boat out."  
"He's got pride, doesn't he?" he snorted, quirking an eyebrow up at Yusuke as if it should have been obvious. "Feh, you don't skip like that."  
"We don't, but he's youkai. They play by different rules." Yusuke pointed out. "Even if he's here, do you actually think that he'd show his face in public, especially where you could find it? That's just..."  
"Rinku's down in the public bath, and has been for some time," Hiei interrupted coolly, hustling past the couches to the bedroom, not even granting them a passing glance. "I'd hurry, if I were you. I don't know how long he'll stay down there."  
Kuwabara gave Yusuke a smug grin before sprinting out of the room, slamming the door behind him as his heavy stride carried him down the hall.  
"What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked, closing the directory with a thud. "Sicking him on other teams like that?"  
Hiei answered, "If he gets this out of his system, it'll be all the better for us. I for one am sick of hearing him complain about it," before proceeding to enter the bedroom and close the door behind him none too softly. "And don't worry about the child," he called back, "I'm quite sure he can handle himself. He, for one, didn't get here on nothing."  
Yusuke grunted as he lay back down for a nap. "Stupid youkai logic..." *****  
From six to ten every day, the men's bath was opened exclusively to the participants, from seven to eight reserved for anyone who'd fought that day. And this generosity was taken full advantage of, the bath was almost always crowded.  
But now, at 7:23 (according to the overly large clock hanging on the wall), there was silence. Sake, snoring, solitary silence that he hadn't enjoyed since Rokuyuukai had been organized. Huh, so all he had to do was kill off four of them and leave Chuu in the bars.  
Kind of lonely, though. Wouldn't be bad to have a conversation or two while he sat down here...pft. No point in wishing. Just enjoy the moment before...  
Before someone walks in with crazy-heavy footsteps, feet slapping against the wet stone floor and sending echoes against the carved walls.  
"This is reserved, ass. Can't you read?" Don't open an eye, don't show any interest, and they'll eventually...no, they're coming over.  
"For Team Urameshi, too. Didn't the person who read that sign for you mention that?" Damn, it was that ningen, that stupid brick from that morning. He should have known; and now there was no escape, unless he wanted to make a run for it all the way across the pool and look like a coward. Ugh, that black youkai who'd slaughtered Zeru was just fine, any of them would have been (they didn't talk much outside their group). Why in three worlds did it have to be him?  
Quicker than he should have been, the ningen was sitting right next to him, arm wrapped around his neck. "So, how're you doing? You ran pretty fast after everything."  
"Able to defend myself if I need to," Rinku snapped back, shaking his head a bit so the bag of yo-yo's he'd tied his hair back with clinked loudly. The ningen grinned all the wider.  
"That's very good, considering how hard I hit you. Hey, do you always take those with you? Are you that afraid to be caught unarmed?" The arrogant bafoon! Rinku grit his teeth together.  
"What are you implying?"  
"Nothing, nothing." The ningen waved his hand to say that the comment had been made in all kindness, which obviously it had not. "Unless you think it meant something." He paused. "Do you believe in rematches, or was that just a rumor?"  
"There's a rumor about whether or not I believe in rematches?"  
"Maybe."  
"Sometimes. I don't for you, unless you learn how to actually fight with or without that rusty sword of yours." Open one eye to see that oaf puff up in outrage. Stupid brick puffer-fish ningen.  
"I hit you, you know. If you hadn't..."  
"What I did was completely regulation. If you would bother to read the rule book..." He could name the chapter, the paragraph, the page number. On the days leading up to the tournament, you didn't have time to do much of anything but read the book over and over and over again.  
"The rule book also says that you're too young..."  
"I am not! I turned 25 last month!" A month and a week, actually.  
"I you're not that old, your lying."  
"I am not! I'm 25! Besides, I beat you!" In the back of his mind, he was solemnly reminded that if the strings hadn't have kept the ningen off the ring, he wouldn't have been able to do it again. In the back of his mind, he knew that in here, alone, with no judge or team mates to back him up, something could happen.  
His chest was still burning raw from where the sword had hit him. It had only recently stopped bleeding.  
He tried, the first of many, to get the yo-yos out of the bag. They weren't coming.  
"By cheating!"  
"All weapons are legal..." Page 246, paragraph B, line 2. Chapter 2, section B.  
"I could shoot you in the head, would that still be legal?" Rinku hesitated.  
"...Shoot me? What is shoot?" Rinku asked as innocently and non- confrontationally as he could. Kuwabara stared at him dumbfounded.  
"What do you mean, what is shoot?" Rinku slunk down a bit.  
"What does it mean?" he asked softly, "Like, with a bow and arrow?"  
"Like with a gun." Rinku thought for a bit, trying to match the word with anything that Zeru or anyone else had told him about ningens.  
"What's that? You mean, that thing Yusuke had?"  
"Sort of, only made of metal."  
"Oh...Does it hurt?"  
"It'll kill you instantly." Kuwabara was getting sick of this. What kind of idiot was this kid? Who hadn't heard of a gun?  
"Oh...do you have one?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Rinku bit his lip as he eyed the grinning ningen sitting next to him with the bear-like grip around his neck.  
"Can I see?"  
"No." Empty threat, the stupid ningen. Scaring him to death for no reason.  
"You're full of crap."  
"Try me, kid." Rinku shut his mouth with a small whimper. From what he'd heard, ningens were unpredictable when they were alone. He tried to get the yo-yos out from the bag. The knot was too tight. He'd been too stressed when he'd tied it.  
"...What do you want?"  
"A rematch." Ugh, that was it? Rinku rolled his head with his eyes.  
"But it wouldn't solve anything! We'd just..."  
"Settle a score."  
"What score? I beat you!"  
"If you hadn't tied me up, you would have been dead." He had a point, the back of his head was saying. He shushed it.  
"But I did. I'm sick of this! I won, completely by the books, you lousy ningen!" He pushed himself away, standing as tall as he could (it wasn't very impressive). "Now get over it and learn how to fight. I'm sure that Urameshi or that Hiei could teach you a thing or two."  
Once again, Zeru's words rang true. 'Rinku, you brag too much...someday I'm not going to be able to pull you out when you put your foot in your mouth like that...you're not as strong as you like to think." If the ningen was annoyed or angry before, he was furious now.  
"You BRAT!" He bellowed, standing at his full height and hauling Rinku up by the back of his neck. The child youkai cowered under the burning gaze of the ningen. "You stupid brat! You got lucky the first time with the count out, but there's not a judge to save you now, so you better just shut your mouth!" Rinku whimpered as Kazuma's hold of his neck tightened, cringing nearly in the fetal position for the punch that was sure to come. When none did, he opened one eye cautiously.  
"Now," Kuwabara hissed, slowly getting his temper under control (not nearly quickly enough for Rinku, though), "You're going to give me a rematch, a fair one without judges or a time limit."  
"Uh huh..." Rinku nodded eagerly, wishing the ningen would loosen his grip just a little so that he could run. "Anything you say." The yo- yo's still couldn't get out. What the hell was he thinking? That he could go down to the bath? Alone?  
He didn't have one ally on the whole island except for his team... well, now just Chuu.  
There was a perfectly good tub/shower in the room. Why didn't he just use that?  
He hated being seen naked, he avoided public baths like the plague. What the hell had he been thinking?  
"The next break that our team gets, you and I are going out, you got that?" Rinku nodded, still curled up into as tight a ball as he could get. "We'll...wait...I don't believe you."  
"Don't believe what?" Rinku squeaked as Kuwabara's face came within an inch of him.  
"That you're going to stick around. You're going to run the first chance you get. Skip town just like Urameshi said you would. I hate people like you."  
"I swear I'm not going to!" Rinku was just about ready to burst into tears.  
"Well, how are you going to prove it?" Rinku thought desperately for something that could convince the ningen to put him down.  
"I don't know..." he finally admitted. Kuwabara scowled, obviously stumped as well.  
"I guess I'm just going to have to keep you around, won't I?"  
No no no no no Rinku screamed in his head. To the ningen, he gave a quick 'all right'. The ningen grinned.  
All the stories he'd heard about what ningens would do to youkai were coming to him as the ningen placed him down, keeping a firm hand on the back of his neck to keep him from running, and made his way to the dressing room.  
Capture them and auction them off.  
Hunt them down for pelts.  
Hunt them for sport.  
Round them up and take them off one by one.  
Lead off unsuspecting youkai to eat their flesh.  
Take out their organs.  
Put them through experiments.  
Torture.  
Rape.  
Anything and everything horrible and unthinkable, a ningen would do it.  
Ningens would sooner slice your throat then take pity on you.  
Apparitions didn't avoid or kill off ningens because they thought they were weak. Apparitions avoided or killed off ningens because they didn't know enough about them to do anything else.  
The yo-yos still wouldn't come out. Next time he even thought about tying a knot, he was going to slap himself.  
Still, it did feel better to know that he was going to at least be able to put on pants before he was killed. After that, he didn't know, but at least he could get his clothes. *****  
  
AN: Next chapter, Kuwa keeps an eye on Rinku while trying to keep him quiet. Oh, and Jin appears. Go Jin!Okay... bad description. Just stay tuned. 


	2. You may hope too much for other's logic

AN: Well, it's been long enough. This second chapter didn't have everything I wanted in the second chapter, but it was longer than the first, so I decided to stop. It all just sort of happened, but I like the way that it turned out. If you learn anything from this chapter, it's that: 1. Rinku's an opportunist brat (but a cute one). 2. Jin can talk his way out of anything. 3. It's okay to trust ningens when they force themselves upon you... sometimes. 4. If you haven't noticed, I think Zeru was probably the parental figure for Rinku. Chuu most certainly wasn't. 5. I have a very odd sense of humor. Enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
As the ningen pushed him along, Rinku wondered how long it would take for Chuu to figure out that he was gone.  
Or, he thought with a sigh, if he would even figure it out. Chuu had a way of not noticing important things like that. Lord, did he wish that another teammate was still alive. They usually noticed when he was gone for long periods of time (a half hour was usually how long it took, based on when he used to hide out and watch them).  
Zeru, after all, was quick to scold him when he stepped too far out of line. How he wished he could be getting a lecture right now!  
Time was quickly slipping away from the reserved hour, the locker room would be filled with competitors. To save himself from more shame than being seen as the idiot brick's hostage would be, he grabbed a towel from those neatly folded in a cart before the door and tied it tightly around his waist. The ningen did the same, though it was obvious it was only too keep from looking worse than a child.  
Stupid, shameless ningen. Rinku shook his head in disgust . What the ningenkai must be like... they probably ran around ass-naked unless it was too cold or somewhere where it was considered disgusting to flaunt your nudity like that (I.E.: the makai). He was never going there.... he'd probably die from embarrassment for them.*  
"My things are over there," Rinku muttered, pointing to a locker in the far corner. It was the Rokuyuukai niche, the part of the locker room the team had claimed for its' own the first weekend. Despite how much the committee encouraged the 'mingling of teams' or whatever kind of bullshit they wanted to say, every team had done it.  
In fact, the locker room was set up specifically to do that, as if the hotel builders had taken care to include separation no matter how optimistic the ideals were. Smart of them.  
The locker room was distributed into over a dozen little grooves with protective lines of lockers. Each team, probably like all the ones before, simply claimed one. The opening where the groove met the main walkway was an unpassable barrier.  
The Rokuyuukai niche was right across from the Shinobi, the supposed mercenaries from lord knew where. They were usually huddled as far back into their groove as possible while giving each other space, joking in low soft voices and muffling laughs as they always were when being carefree (for them). But no matter how carefree either team decided to be, there was constant sizing-up on both sides -as if anyone would pull anything while preparing to bathe.  
But they were excited now, watching on in almost embarrassed interest that wouldn't be there if his team had.  
The red-head looked very excited, Rinku noted as he pulled his clothes from his locker, and wasn't bothering to hide it. But then, the red-head always looked eager to get in on any little secret. How the hell did that guy last a day in an under-ground organization?  
"Come on, hurry up," the ningen urged, putting his own clothes on awkwardly as he tired to hold Rinku by the back of the neck at the same time.  
He'd taken their groove, Rinku noticed for the first time. For the love of God, he'd taken their groove! It didn't matter that the majority of them were dead, and only one had died truly honorably (Roto... well... Roto wasn't the noblest guy in a fight... he probably deserved what he'd gotten).  
But it was the principle! The second he had that chance, he was going to kill that ningen for defiling their niche. The second!  
Well... here without the baffoon being prepared, and especially in front of so many ningen-hating youkai, it was too easy and hardly honorable. That would haunt him later.  
Okay, the second it was honorable, he was going to kill that ningen. The second!  
"Don't watch me," Rinku hissed, clutching at the towel around his waist when he spied the ningen glaring down his back.  
"What?"  
"Don't watch me, pervert." The ningen huffed but none the less averted his eyes. With a glare to make sure he had his privacy, Rinku began to dress.  
"So, what's with the ningen? Why don't you just kick him and run?" Rinku had just finished working his underwear on without leaving the barrier of the towel when he heard it. He stopped dead, terrified of who could -or would- be so close.  
But the ningen didn't seem to be noticing; his head was still turned to the top of the lockers indignantly. And no one was standing next to him.  
The voice had literally come out of nowhere; was he hearing things?  
No, this was no time to start thinking that he was crazy.  
"Who are you?" He hissed, peeking over his shoulder cautiously.  
"Don't turn around! You'll get us caught!" the voice snapped, springing Rinku's head back to the front. "It's the wind Shinobi. I know ya' know me, I heard your team talking about us at the welcoming ceremony." Oh shit, Rinku gulped, they'd heard that? "Yeah, 'an ice master is very helpful at a witch burning'. That one was good. You're going to have to tell us some time how you got from our registration pictures to us burning witches. We're really interested."  
Perfect, if he wasn't killed by an insane ningen, he was going to be torn apart by a mob of pissed off Shinobi. What a day.  
"Anyway," the voice continued, "I heard ya' in there. I don't know why you wouldn't just leave, he's an idiot. Dunno, you outsiders*** have a weird moral code I guess. Don't wanna pull your ass from the fire or what? Where's the rest of your team, anyway? The living ones, I mean. I couldn't tell how many died besides those two (those were cool deaths...). I wasn't able to see too well from my shit seats (they always give competitors shit seats), but you know..."  
Great, and to make things worse, he was getting a rescue attempt from the ranting village idiot.  
With a quick look back to see that the ningen was indeed still oblivious, he set back to the task of dressing himself.  
"So, how are you..."  
"Speaking to you?" the Shinobi cut him off, "Simple really. Wind's carrying my voice so that it travels between you and I, but no one else. I'm that good." Rinku could just see the gloating smirk plastered upon his face, the one snaggle-tooth fang peeking out from between his lips.  
"No, planning on helping me. You wanted to, right?" There wasn't anything pleading in his tone. At least, he hoped there wasn't. He didn't need it going around by wind power or whatever that he was afraid. He'd already embarrassed himself enough, hadn't he? He didn't need it going around that he was begging for help from a complete stranger, right? "That's why you're talking to me, isn't it?"  
"Well... I hadn't really thought that far..." the Shinobi admitted with a nervous laugh. "I was thinking that you might have an idea... I just wanted in on the ground floor." Incorrigible... Rinku almost felt like weaseling his way out of the ningens' grasp to slap the red-head.  
"You baka... !" He was cut off as the eight o' clock bell rung inside the bath and echoed through the locker room. Various forms of 'finally' rang out as, one by one, the teams filed in.  
"Hey, keep it down," the Shinobi hissed. "You don't want anyone to..." Too late.  
A member from the last team, team... whatever... hesitated as he passed between them. He could tell by the strong, apple-scented shampoo from the welcoming ceremony that it was Shishi-something-something. Figures, it would be a guy like that who would catch them.  
"Shishi Wakamaru-sama?" someone called out that mouthful and brought what he supposed would be a snitch back to his senses.  
"Yes, yes I'm coming. I just thought I heard something." He hurried after his team into the bath and closed the door. Rinku just had to see what was happening now that he knew every Shinobi had caught on for a bit.  
"Ningen?" He scoffed. The idiot looked down with a sneer. "Ya gotta let go of my neck, I can't get my shirt on." With a sigh, the ningen grabbed Rinku by the wrist and shoved the shirt over his head. This gave Rinku just enough room to take a peek at the opposite niche.  
The thin, black-haired one (the leader?) had made it over to the red- head, hand gripped firmly around his neck and eyes glaring daggers. The red-head was grinning back nervously, obviously too terrified to even blink. Ooo... if Rinku wasn't already in trouble, he probably would have hung back to listen to the rest. This was going to be good.  
"Touya, Bakken, Gama..." he ordered, voice shaking as he tried to control obvious rage, "Head in. We'll be there in a minute."  
"Yes sir, Risho-dono**," they chorused, filing into the bath while stifling whispers and snickers. The black-haired Shinobi looked over at Rinku and the ningen, eyes narrowed fiercely . Fortunately, the ningen took the hint, and they head out.  
And, fortunately or unfortunately (depending who you were) the wind tunnel allowing them to speak hadn't cut off. Apparently, Rinku figured, it followed the person around.  
The red-head gulped loudly as the door to the locker room shut.  
"You idiot... what were you thinking? We don't need people getting suspicious of us; especially people with cults! There's too much at stake to play!"  
"But Risho-do~ono... he's not suspicious! We don't have to be worried about people who care more about what they put in their hair than their fighting style."  
"Heh... Jin! You're not getting out of this! What were you doing with that kid anyway? You're going to compromise the entire mission! That's our only reason..."  
"I was only seeing if those two guys died or passed out! Remember how none of us could tell, and then Gama-San said..."  
"I know what he said! Jin! You're not going to talk your way out of..."  
"But Risho-dono... I just wanted to see if that ningen was going to get his ass beaten again! We could have had good seats this time! I mean, we wouldn't have had to make up what they were saying. Hey, remember when Touya-Kun figured that..."  
"Jin... You're a pain, do you know that?"  
"Does this mean I'm off the hook?"  
"This means that if you behave yourself for the rest of the night, we'll see. Now head on in and shut up, all right?"  
"Yes sir, Risho-dono!"  
Ugh... Rinku rolled his eyes as the wind tunnel broke off in the elevator. Didn't anyone follow through anymore?  
By this point he'd given up any hope in the back of his mind that a knight in shining armor would get the ningen's sweaty hand off his neck.  
The ningen was looking very pleased with himself as he rode the elevator up, rocking back and forth on his heals with a grin. All the way up to the thirtieth floor...  
It was going to be quite an ordeal getting back down to the fifteenth...  
"Hey, ningen?"  
"Yeah?" He didn't even look down, simply kept watching the growing numbers flash and ding.  
"What are you planning on doing with me once you get me to your room?" The ningen let out a squeak and smashed any remaining respect Rinku had for his captor.  
"You mean you didn't even plan past hauling me from the bath?" Rinku roared, squirming out of the ningen's grasp to point an accusing finger. "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking? That you could just kidnap a person {he tried to avoid referring to himself as a child as much as possible} and not think it through? What's wrong with you!"  
He should have learned by now how not to put his foot in his mouth. Sadly, he hadn't and, once again, he was hauled up by the back of the neck.  
"You know, you have a big mouth on you." the ningen growled, shoving his finger into Rinku's face. Yes, he did know that, thank you very much. Rinku bit his tongue to keep from blurting that out. "If I wasn't so tired right now, I would shut it for you. You're lucky I am."  
It was the Rinku's turn to squeak as the ningen ripped the yo-yo's out of Rinku's hair and shoved them into his pocket. The ningen then placed the child back on the ground, nails digging into his neck.  
"So, we're just going to have a good night's sleep. You got that?" Rinku nodded eagerly as the doors opened and they began the death march down the hall.  
"Everyone would be out at dinner or asleep by now, so you can just shut up," the ningen hissed as he fumbled with the key and pushed the door open.  
With a flick of the light switch, Rinku could see that everything was as it had been when he'd dropped in for a visit. Even the coffee cup Zeru had shattered (though moved around a bit where the black youkai had been examining it).  
And, as he'd feared, it was empty.  
"Now where am I going to put you... ?" The ningen thought aloud as they head across the main room. Rinku should have known, he wasn't thinking beyond the tip of his nose.  
He collapsed just a little, snapping back up-right at a glare.  
"Well... the closet's good enough for now." Before he knew what was happening, Rinku was shoved into bedroom closet and the door locked behind him. It only took a second to push himself to his feet, try the doorknob fruitlessly, and begin to pound on the door.  
"You stupid ningen! I swear I'm going to kill you! You just can't leave me in here all night!"  
"Go to sleep!" The ningen called through the door.  
"I can't! I have a sleep condition for one! And with your laundry? What kind of ass hole are you, keeping me in here like a dog! Let me go let me go let me..." He didn't expect for the door to fly open. Rinku fell forward into the waiting arms of the ningen.  
He was just contemplating whether or not he should give his thanks when a hand flew over his mouth and gel pills slipped inside. The ningen was trying to drug him!  
Rinku began to thrash and yelp, his vision beginning to grow blurry with tears. He'd had no idea it would go this far!  
"Calm down and swallow them," the ningen ordered. When it became apparent that it wasn't going to be so easy, the ningen sighed. "That's starting to taste pretty bad, isn't it?" Rinku, glared up as him with slightly swollen eyes, not wanting to admit that it was.  
"Just swallow them down and I'll get you some water." Rinku, taken aback by the sudden change of attitude, slowly began to stop struggling. What was the ningen up to?  
"They're sleep aids," the ningen explained. "You said you have a sleep condition." Weighing his options, Rinku audibly swallowed the pills. And the ningen let him go.  
Just like that.  
The child collapsed to the floor, trying to cough out the taste (and hopefully the pills) as the ningen went to fetch the water from a pitcher on the night stand.  
"I have problems sleeping on the road, too," the ningen went on, offering the glass warmly. "I figured I could at least make your stay comfortable." Rinku took the glass and sipped it down suspiciously. Just cold fresh ice water and plain old decency. What was this guy up to?  
"Do I still have to sleep in the closet?" He asked quickly, hoping to take advantage of the sudden generosity.  
"Yup, there're no more beds. Well, unless I put you in with that masked guy, but I don't trust him so..."  
Then, seeming to figure out how much time he was wasting, he hurried Rinku back into the closet and locked the door  
"Well, goodnight! Try to fall asleep before the other guys get here!"  
With a groan, Rinku swallowed the rest of the water and tried to make a decent bed from a pile of clothes. There was no point in fighting anymore. Stupid ningens, he thought with a yawn, nuzzling into a shirt... they were so confusing...  
Within five minutes, he was fast asleep.  
  
*****  
  
AN: Okay, so I lied. The Hiei scene will be in the next chapter. This just seemed like a good stopping point. And the bath scene took longer than I thought it would when I moved it from notebook to computer. I apologize for any OOC-ness on the part of the Shinobi... they don't come up much so I had to improvise. I think it turned out well, though. Well... for as cheesy as it is... R&R! Constructive criticism welcome! AN continued: The next chapter will not be up until I can actually figure out how to start it. Something about the dream with M1, M2, and M3, but the wording's not right. Help, suggestions, a better opening?  
  
* If Rinku were older, he might want to take advantage of the free porn and... other opportunities, but for now he's a good little boy. ** -Dono is term of great respect and honor; for leaders, teachers, royalty. It shows humbleness and respect on your part. *** The term a Shinobi would use for anyone who's not a Shinobi. Stupid and cheesy, I know, but it was the best I could come up with. 


End file.
